


Big Mistake

by orionlethargy



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Body Horror, Forced Fusion, Fusion, Merging, Pain, Regrets, Secrets, expirements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionlethargy/pseuds/orionlethargy
Summary: Tord shouldn't keep beakers out where anyone can play with them. Edd happens to break the wrong one.





	Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> oh look canon the-end script!! wrow  
> this is SUPER OLD OH MTY GOD. this is from back in january?? i never posted it til now why??? idk  
> uh have it i gues????

"No, no, no, eh, don't press that-" Tord said quickly, reaching his hand out. Too late. Edd had dashed across the room and pressed a red button on his control panel, making what he had passed off as a laundry hanger spin around and reveal weapons.

"Did someone say buttons? I LOVE buttons!" Matt said, appearing in the doorway and happily running over to a keyboard covered in buttons. 

"Ehmm.." Tord said, waving his hands panickedly. How had he let this get so out of control? All he wanted to do was get in, get his giant robot back from his old house, and leave. Simple. Now his 'old friends' knew all about his secret lab. And they didn't even seem to care! No, they were just pushing buttons like idiots. Tord didn't know whether to be insulted or grateful. But either way, it was annoying.

There was a loud crash from somewhere in the house and he realized what the buttons were doing. They must be triggering traps he had placed all around the house. Great. Not only were his plans being thwarted but these fools were destroying their own house. 

"Hey, Matt, I bet I can press more buttons than you can!"

"Oh yeah? Well, Ill show you!"

Tord's panic only got worse. "No, no, no, no, no, no- ugh!" He groaned as a gun rack and computer trapped him on either side. He pushed them off and grabbed the sides of his head. This was just ridiculous. 

"OooOOOOooh! Whats that?" Edd said, looking across the room and walking away from the button panel. Tord took his hands off his head and sighed in relief. Finally. Edd had lost interest. Thank god. But when he heard the clinking of bottles his stomach sank. He quickly looked up and saw that Edd was messing around with his invention table, which was covered in bottles and chemicals. He picked up a beaker filled with blue liquid and swirled it around, laughing. 

Tord's eyes went wide and he cried out in terror. "No, no NO NO EDD PUT THOSE DOWN-"

Edd jumped at Tord's outburst. Matt looked back at the two. He was still pressing buttons. The beaker Edd was holding slipped out of his fingers. He fumbled with it for a moment, trying to get a grip, but failed. He slipped on some spilled water and went crashing to the ground with a cry. The beaker fell with him and broke next to him. Tord winced at the noise. Edd groaned and sat up. 

Tord stomped over to him, rage in his eyes. "What the HELL was that?! I told you to stop already, you idiot!" Tord shouted. Edd had never seen Tord so mad. 

"I-Im sorry, geez..no need to yell." Edd looked down at his soaked hoodie. The chemicals had spilled all over him. "What is this stuff, Tord?" 

"Christ, you're covered in it. What color was it?" Tord asked.

"Why is Edd all wet?" Matt asked. Tord ignored him.

"Blue? Like, a watery blue." Edd said. Tord went through his head trying to remember what blue serums he had. But it had been 8 years since he'd been in this room so things were blurry. The blue serum could have been something ranging from superhuman strength to a fast-acting poison. The affects of which would be strengthened due to it's aging.

 

"C'mon, you need to get showered off. Now. Get up." Tord said. 

"I-I don't feel so good.." Edd said. He put a hand on his forehead, shutting his eyes tight. Shit. Had Tord just inadvertently poisoned Edd? Was Edd gonna die because of his stupid experiments now?

"Here, take my hand-" Tord offered his hand out to Edd and he took it. Edd got to his feet shakily. Tord noticed something about Edd's hand. It was oddly wet despite him not getting any of the chemicals on it. Tord pulled his hand away and his breath caught in his throat as he saw the gooey strings of skin connecting their hands. Edd noticed it too and yelped. 

"T-Tord, whats going on?" Edd cried. Their arms seemed to be drifting closer together despite neither of them moving. Their hands shot together again and Tord stared as their fingers started melting together. 

"Oh god no, no, no, no, no." Tord hissed. 

"Tord, l-let go of me!" Edd cried. 

"I can't! We-we're stuck together!" Tord said, tugging desperately. The two were still slowly fusing together, the colors of their hoodies mixing together into a weird orange. They were fused almost up to their elbow. Edd was panicking now, his breaths coming in short and quick. He was trying to keep it together but it hurt like hell. He winced as he heard a bone crack and snap into place. He hated the invading feeling of Tord's skin and muscles under his. Tord was moving them in a struggle to get away and it made Edd feel sick. Something moving under his skin. 

"Fix this, please, please, fix this!" Edd begged.

"I-I don't know how!" Tord said. "I..Im sorry, I never made a counter-serum!"

Tord used his free hand to try to push at Edd's chest to force them apart. A bad decision, as his hand just melted into Edd's chest. Edd groaned at the pain of Tord's hand in his chest.

Matt was watching this all from a few feet away, frozen in fear. He felt like he was gonna throw up and clutched a hand over his mouth. 

Edd and Tord were forced in a kind of morbid hug, their chests pressed together and one only arm partially visible. 

Edd choked back a sob as tears ran down his cheeks. It hurt so badly. He just wanted Tord away from him, he hated this, he HATED this. Tord had already submitted to the situation. He had given up, letting himself merge into Edd.

Edd held his breath as his face melted into Tord's. The two-well, one-couldnt keep their footing anymore and fell to the floor, gasping and heaving. The new person, in a orangish hoodie splashed with green and red here and there, supported themself with their arms. They choked as tears ran down their face, the last bones clicking into place. Matt stared at the new being in fear and terror.

"Tord..?" The person, the fusion, asked. Their voice sounded a little like Edd's and was shaking with fear. There was silence and they sat themself up, wrapping their arms around them.

"Tord..please, answer me. I know you're in here." Edd's voice said again. 

"I know. You don't have to say it." came Tord's voice. "I messed up."

Matt rushed over to the person and kneeled down next to him, scared and confused. "Guys? Edd? Tord?" He asked. "What happened to you? Why are you one person now?" 

"Yeah, Tord. Why are we?" Edd asked, his tone dripping with venom.

"I said Im sorry! I was-I was working on a chemical before I left that melded flesh together, like to heal wounds, but-I-I never got to finish it. So now..we're stuck like this. I don't know how we could undo it. Especially not like..this. I can't move at all, how did you even sit us up?" Tord said. 

"Willpower, I guess..I think I have more power over the body than you do. Matt, can you get us a mirror?" Edd asked. Matt dug through his pocket and pulled out a small mirror, attempting to hand it to the fusion. They moved one hand weakly and looked up at Matt helplessly. Matt held it in front of them. 

"Perfect. Just perfect." Tord grumbled. They looked just like a normal person, so that was something. Except the fact their eyes were different colors, one an emerald green and the other grey. Their hair was a slightly lighter shade than Edd's and incredibly fluffy, Tord's two spikes still slightly evident. Their skin was darker than both Edd's and Tord's and their hoodie was mainly a deep yellow, spattered with green and red here and there. 

"It could be worse, I guess." Tord sighed. "You could be Tom. What a nightmare that would be.."

"Tord, you're forgetting the fact that we're now ONE PERSON!" Edd said. His left hand made it halfway to his head but fell back down limply to the ground. "And we can barely control our body!"

"What's your name now?" Matt asked. "Since you're kind of a new person."

"B-But I'm still Edd!" Edd cried. "And-and-Tord is still Tord-"

"I know, Edd. We're still the same people. But..it's better for our..stability to have a new identity. As a fused being. Referring to us as different people could cause trouble. We could end up splitting apart." Tord explained.

"That could happen?" Edd asked.

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking, that's a good thing. But it isn't. We'd be..forcefully ripped apart. And I don't know what could happen next. Our forms would be incredibly unstable. Our organs are now shared so the best case scenario is one of us would get all the vitals but the other dies. Now that we're fused we can't be apart. We couldnt survive." Tord said. And with that all of Edd's hopes of being himself again were extinguished.

"How aboooout…Tedd?" Matt suggested, not sensing the severity of the situation at all. Edd was still grateful for a distraction from this horrible news.

"That sounds stupid." Edd and Tord said at the same time.

"Um, okay..Ey-ord?" Matt said.

"Why does it have to be a combination of our names?" Tord asked.

"I dunno. It just makes sense." Matt said, shrugging. 

"Fine. Tedd it is." Tord sighed. 

"So we have a name now. Great. But what do we do?" Edd asked. "We can barely move. We'll need to learn how to walk and everything again. We need more people than just Matt here to help us." 

"You can't seriously be suggesting-" Tord said. Edd's voice overlapped over his, and Tord stopped talking.

"I know you hate him, but Tom is our best bet. He'd be willing to help because Im in here, too." Edd said. "Please, Tord. We need Tom right now."

"Fine." Tord said through gritted teeth. "Not exactly like I can stop you. I can't move."

"Matt, go find Tom. He's somewhere in the city. Try calling him or something. Just please, find him." Edd said. 

"Will you be ok on your own? You don't seem the most..um..happy with each other right now."

"We..I'll..be fine." They said. It was like they were both speaking as one, as Tedd.

Matt nodded, getting up and running out of the hidden room. Tedd wrapped arms around his knees. 

"I don't want to be like this." Edd said.

"I know." Tord said.

"How are you so calm about this?" Edd asked.

"Im not calm." Tord said. "Im just..ugh.. There's something I had to do. I promised Paul and Patryck Id be back with it, what am I gonna do? They're gonna look for me. I-I can't lead them like this. Now while you're in my head."

"Tord, who are Paul and Patryck?" Edd asked. Tord was silent.

"Tord..?"

Nothing.

"…"

"I don't want to be like this." Edd repeated. It was all he knew.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> this is so old kill me ha


End file.
